


Sinful Obsession

by Alastiel



Series: Sinful Obsession [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha!Erik/Omega!Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infidelity, M/M, Middle Ages, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 无三观破廉耻OOC系列，不是连载，就是一个个小短篇这样雷点高亮：偷情、NTR、【年上】小妈文学、公共场所性爱、窥视此PWP可能含有让人不适的元素，所以请酌情慎入这个系列放飞得比较严重，首先没有逻辑是肯定的，写的时候都是爽一下完事，也不代表这些是我喜欢的EC模式，人嘛，有时候就是心血来潮想搞一下奇奇怪怪的东西...讲真我自己都不太敢回头看，太羞耻了 OTL对不起废话很多...总之希望大家不要因为这个放飞系列讨厌我><含有ABO方面的私设
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Sinful Obsession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051043
Kudos: 21





	Sinful Obsession

在随主人启程往北方公国之前，Kate都没想过自己会被选中成为随嫁的贴身侍从之一。她的祖辈曾是温彻斯特庄园的佃农，母亲在后来成为了Sharon夫人的侍女长，Kate从12岁起就进入Xavier家族的城堡学习如何服侍贵族主人们，女孩儿手脚利落，干起活来踏实诚恳，却与聪明伶俐和知情达意这样的特质完全搭不上边，总被其他仆从和侍卫当傻子嘲笑，精明能干的侍女长母亲也时常埋怨和斥责她的不够机灵并对她丧失了信心。  
在她14岁生日那天，Kate因为无意间惹怒了Cain少爷被事务官狠狠训斥了一顿，跑到花园角落里躲起来哭泣时，被在附近长椅上看书的另一位小主人看到了。  
就像每一个人（除了Kurt大人和Cain少爷）所说的那样，刚满13岁的Charles少爷无论是容貌还是性情，都像个真正的天使，他绅士而体贴地把自己的手帕递给Kate让她拭擦眼泪，在劝解她停止哭泣后，耐心地询问事情的原委，温柔安慰之余给予了Kate真诚的生日祝福，给了女孩在这个本该快乐的日子里最深的慰藉。  
一周后，Kate被事务官告知——她将成为Charles少爷的侍女，这任命的消息连她母亲也难以置信，仅温彻斯特庄园内比Kate聪慧伶俐更适合担任Charles侍女的人选就超过20个，与其说这是Kate的荣耀，不如说这是一场奇迹。  
从那时起Kate度过了幸运的5年，在Charles用商量的语气询问她愿不愿意跟自己去北方时Kate喜极而泣到大哭起来，这下她不用因为与主人分别而伤心不舍，也不用担心自己又会成为整个庄园里最被嫌弃的笨侍女了，Charles少爷会一直包容和照拂她的。

从温彻斯特女公爵Sharon Xaiver接到吉诺莎现任公爵正式的求婚文书，到随亲队伍抵达吉诺莎公国进入城堡正式完成婚礼，全过程不到3个月时间，Charles Xavier作为原温彻斯特公国继承人，代替妹妹承担了复兴公国和Xavier家族的责任，被如此仓促地发配出国境外，嫁给这个公国比他年长近30岁的领主，以接替两年前病逝的第4任公爵夫人成为其第5任配偶，从此关进一桩不对等婚姻的牢笼。  
一些时日后，Kate开始察觉他们并不是因为一件好事来了北方，她还记得离开温彻斯特前自己母亲关于“要跟紧、时刻关注并保护好Charles少爷”的反复叮嘱，但没人向她解释这一切，后来她才渐渐知晓，她的Charles少爷是像件商品般被出售到这里来的，虽然这里的城堡恢宏壮丽尤胜Xavier庄园中的，饮食起居也比逐步没落的Xavier家族能负担的更为奢靡，但Charles再没有真的笑过。从踏进吉诺莎国境起，Charles就一步步失去了理想和自由，以及他曾渴望却还未品尝过的美妙爱情。  
吉诺莎公爵对这位新配偶亦没有任何兴趣，在取向上他显然不喜男性Omega，并且完全不缺因觊觎爵位时常惹是生非的候选继承人，因此，在Charles的新婚初夜后他就再未回过新任主母的卧室，之后都只会在自己的私人房间，和堂而皇之安置于城堡内的几个情人那里过夜。  
这对历经好几个王朝的传统贵族姓氏Xavier的拥有者来说无疑是巨大的羞辱，整个城堡的仆从和守卫都私下嘲笑这个绝顶漂亮的Omega在床上像个人偶，除了在一些需要公爵伴侣出现的场合当个摆设，没有任何用处。  
从那之后Charles持续蒙羞了整整一年，Kate才全然明白了过来，她对面这位好心帮她解惑的侍女姐妹Ororo用痛心疾首地表情瞪着她，又耐心地等她因为无可奈何的愤怒哭泣了一阵，才给了她些宽慰，“也不用那么担心，你主人足够聪明又懂得隐忍，他有自己的打算也有筹谋的能力，前提是……他可别跟我的主人一起昏了头。”  
Kate又听不懂了，但她现在已经不讨厌Ororo的主人了，因为最近几个月的会面里，那个高大的公爵继承人不再恶狠狠地仇视Charles少爷，也不再说那些让Charles少爷气得脸红的粗俗词句了，相反的，他望向Charles的目光柔和了太多，让Kate都感觉有些奇怪，他的语气也不那么糟糕了，虽然有些话还是不中听，但看起来Charles少爷并没有真的生气，甚至，有那么几次Kate还看到了他唇边的笑容。

Kate察觉了包厢内的细碎声响，她有些好奇地侧身把耳朵贴上那层叠着的厚重幕布，听到一声似乎是Charles少爷发出的惊叫，短促得刚发出就消失，像突然被什么捂住了似的。Kate有些担心，但她恪守着仆从的准则，只是更为专注地接收帘幕后的响动。歌剧女演员开始了一支新的咏叹调，在轻柔的前半段，Kate竖起耳朵捕捉到了几声沉重的喘息，之后是一阵仿佛被压抑在喉咙里的呻吟，这呻吟听起来十分陌生，Kate不确定是不是Charles少爷发出来的，因为并不像他有小伤病时发出的那种，Kate疑惑地再把耳朵贴过去，在乐声和歌声逐步进入高亢阶段的间隙里，她又听见些像是椅子摇晃发出的响动，夹杂着Charles的细碎嗓音，他在叫Ororo主人的名字，  
“Erik……不，不要了……啊……”  
Kate只能在震颤在整个剧院空间的女高音吟唱之中模糊分辨出这些凌乱的字节，她担心起来，害怕Charles与他名义上的儿子起了什么冲突，就顾不得什么准则靠近一些出声询问，“Charles少爷，你还好吗？有哪里不舒服吗？”  
那边的响动在一声抽气后戛然而止，在一段足以让Kate更为不安的时长过后，她才听见Charles镇定得有些勉强的回应，“我，我没事，Kate，你去找Ororo，和她待在一起。”  
“……可是，您真的不需要我在这听候吗？”  
“不用，你……快过去吧。”

“说真的，我有时候都怀疑这傻姑娘是你刻意安排来制造刺激的……嗯？“  
Erik贴着Charles耳后低语，他用手臂把因性事愈加芳香四溢的Omega箍在怀里，按在自己的膝盖上。Lehnsherr家族的现任主母和爵位继承人这对名义上的母子，此刻就这么，从各种意义上来说都亲密无间地相拥坐在歌剧院三楼包厢的羊皮沙发椅上，他们上身的装束还勉强体面端整，赤裸濡湿的私处却在各自繁复礼服的衣摆遮盖下，紧紧地嵌合在一起。  
这是他们最喜欢的姿势之一，Erik的阴茎在Charles又湿又热的体内埋得很深，也涨得很满。凭借Erik与其公国首席将领身份极其匹配的强健躯体和充沛体能，Charles通常不需要自己做什么就能被他耸动腰腹顶上巅峰。  
这已经不是公爵夫人第一次在偷情时被欲望支配得忘乎所以了，而适才差点被贴身仆从撞破情事的惊慌和羞耻让Charles在找回一丝理智的同时，反射性地从穴口到甬道都紧缩起来，内壁缠绞在他体内的那根肉楔上痉挛般地挤压着，Erik的话进一步催化了Omega身体更热烈的反馈，Alpha喘息着停下来享受了一阵，再次恢复挺腰的速率和力道往更深处开垦。  
Charles头脑昏沉地伏在Erik肩头颠簸，他在歌剧第二幕开启前已经被好好地操过一轮了，毫无廉耻和畏惧的公爵继承人从楼下专属包厢的秘密通道上来后就不浪费任何时间地抱住他多日未见的继母求欢，而Charles根本不可能做出多么有效的反抗，他的心和身体都诚实地需要Erik。

疯狂胡乱地亲吻和叙述思念期间，Erik差不多是强行扯开了Charles的裤子，然后解开自己的，再把两根挺立的阴茎握在掌中搓弄。Charles抓住Alpha的短发，咬在他礼服的肩章上避免自己发出太大的声音，腰身随着Erik同时为两人手淫的节奏摆动，Alpha很快就无法克制地让怀里的人转身，把Charles的裤子拉到臀部以下，忍不住花了些时间揉捏把玩起那两瓣挺翘柔滑的肉团，直到Charles的情液都多得溢出后穴沿着腿根滴落下来，Erik才蹲下身用舌头和手指同时探索扩张臀缝间那个饥渴得不断舒张的蜜洞。插进两根手指后Charles就受不了了，他情难自禁地摆起腰来，哼叫着情人的名字要他进来。Erik在他臀峰上咬出几枚牙印，才站起身重新把Charles压进怀里，完全勃起的粗壮性器抵向洞口刮弄几次后就插进Omega体内，得益于Charles每次湿得都足够快，而经过近半年来的无数次交欢他也完全适应了自己继子的巨大尺寸，除了过于强烈的饱胀感他并未感到疼痛。Erik在插到底后就像头刚获得交配权的雄兽一样急不可耐地开始操弄，Charles被拎起腰身只有足尖能触及地面，除了用那些还未被性爱刺激从脑中挤走的理智控制自己不要大声宣泄过载的快感外，他什么也做不到，只能任由Erik在他甜蜜芬芳的体内肆掠，攫取的同时也向他倾泄欢愉。  
Charles捂紧自己的嘴避免发出呻吟，但他怀疑只是肉体撞击的声响就足够引起某些注意了，随情欲勃发的信息素如同他们贪婪交缠的身体般融合，多亏了剧院为讨好贵宾在每个包厢内设置的熏香炉，否则就算是拉紧每一幅帘幕，近旁的Alpha和Omega也能闻见这里头发生了什么。在随时会被发现的公众场合偷情的背德感让身体愈加敏感亢奋，一阵近乎癫狂的耸动迎合后他们都快速达到第一次高潮。  
Erik边舔舐Charles的结合腺边抽动小腹在Omega体内射精，Charles被标记过了——当然，尽管这标记的效应已经变得比那个衰老Alpha留下的气息还要稀薄孱弱，但仍不可避免地每一次都会引爆Erik的嫉妒心和独占欲。  
短暂抽离后Charles再次被翻转过来，Erik的动作变得有些粗鲁，他稍微下蹲把Omega一只裤管连同短筒皮靴彻底扯落，顾不得另一只裤管还挂在酸软的膝盖上，就重新站起捞起Charles光裸的腿让他湿漉漉胯间大敞，Erik愤然又难耐地在情人下巴鼓起的那个小块上咬了一口，接着握住自己刚射过精却还半硬着的肉棒，以龟头顶开那个湿软的洞口插进去，再次被填满的Charles从鼻子里发出甜腻的哼声。Erik讨好地戳弄起Omega内部的性腺，再半揽半抱地把Charles移动到座椅旁。到坐上椅子时他们都完全没分开，短暂的不应期过后，Erik让Charles好好感觉了一次他是如何在抽插间渐渐勃起的，很快就在Charles滑腻紧致的密道里胀大硬挺，让新一轮情事渐入佳境。

Charles很快又被他操得意乱情迷，Erik永远看不够情人在自己怀里因情欲绽放的娇艳模样，而由Kate引发的小插曲又添加了些意想不到的新鲜乐趣，这让Erik着实有些难以克制那长久以来的冲动，他往Charles体内秘境开凿的目的越来越明确，突然清醒过来的Charles因此抗拒地扭动起来，  
“……Kate是真的……不懂这些……呜……你疯了Erik，这里是剧院，不行……”  
“我早就疯了，看到你的第一眼就疯了。是你自己送上门的，Charles，原本你只是我最荒唐的幻想。”Erik紧紧按住Charles的胯骨阻止他在自己阴茎上的抽离动作，同时用另一只手把Omega腿根掰得更开，Charles失去平衡地重又跌坐回去，一下就把Erik的阴茎吞到了最深处，坚硬的前端碾入已经蜜汁泛滥的内腔。  
Charles几乎是抽搐着弹动了一下，随着酸胀在他体内同时炸裂又崩落的快感让他几乎难以承受，他在Erik收紧的手臂间全身战栗地高潮，失控的吟叫被这个可恶的Alpha全然吞没，盛在眼窝里的泪水也溅落下来。  
Erik好歹没有坚持非要成结，尽管他太想这么做了，他会在彻底覆盖Charles的结合标记的同时进入内腔，他的结会牢牢锁住他们的连接处，持续渗漏的精液会把Charles的子宫灌满，让Charles怀上他的孩子，他迟早会做到的。  
即使在尚未成结的现在，Charles也还是毫无保留地被Erik占有着，他们保持结合的状态缓慢地厮磨，享受余韵和亲昵。Erik解开Charles外套的纽扣，将手探进丝绸衬衫里揉弄Omega挺立的乳头，不断在Charles耳边低喃着“你是我的”来倾诉自己的爱恋和渴求，他年轻美丽的情人被连续两轮激烈又太过刺激的交欢累坏了，只剩在他持续的爱抚间轻喘的力气，身下湿软滑腻的洞穴却还紧含着Alpha仍半硬的性器，随着呼吸节奏轻轻收缩的洞口像张不得餍足的小嘴在阴茎根部挤压着，Erik简直想让自己对Charles永不消退的欲望一直占据这个温热绵软的天堂。

确实是Charles自己送上门来的。  
早在三年前Erik就在一次商路开拓相关的公国联盟会议上遇见了Charles，根本无法阻止自己对他一见倾心。但当时Erik作为吉诺莎公爵的私生子还未被教会承认身份，只能以公国将领的身份与Charles相识，从那时起，这个Omega就成了Erik想要正式争夺爵位继承权的重要原因之一。  
这就不难解释当知道Charles会成为自己的继母时，刚刚获得正式身份的Erik有多么惊怒和愤懑，他们之间的恶劣关系持续了半年才“看起来”有所好转，宫廷里外对这事的谈论渐渐地有了另一个走向，毕竟作为年龄相仿形貌都极为出色的Alpha和Omega，看起来才是更为迷人般配的一对儿，而禁忌的关系和故事才更有吸引力。  
然而个中具体原由，也只有暗地里谈妥“交易”的Erik和Charles知道。  
不得不说，当Charles主动在Erik与公国内最大黑帮合作经营的酒馆现身，表明自己手握筹码要求与酒馆主人单独赌一场时，Erik对这个美得令自己心醉的Omega有了更多认知，当然，这丝毫没有影响他感受到的Charles的魅力，甚至，有了心计和城府的加持，让Erik更为Charles着迷。  
那个晚上Charles带来了周详的同谋计划，也带来了Erik梦寐以求的一夜春宵。Charles美妙的身体和青涩的取悦方式让Erik几乎无法自控，想要立刻覆盖标记把这个从内到外都甜蜜诱人的Omega据为己有，但Erik终究一次又一次克制住了源自本能的冲动，他需要耐心地与Charles一同构建他们的未来。

很快，他们的计划即将推进到最后的关键阶段，不仅仅是获得继承权，Erik甚至可以通过政变将整个吉诺莎纳入掌中，同时让Charles归复温彻斯特夺取该属于他的那份权利和资产。  
在那之后，他们就可以毫无阻碍的矫正彼此之间的关系。  
但说不定到那一天，难以自禁地频繁偷情所带来的乐趣，还会让他们回味不已。

演员完成了第三次谢幕，Kate才跟着Ororo回到包厢的入口附近，仔细地从楼下观众散场的嘈杂中分辨出Charles唤她名字的声音，Kate赶紧掀开那些幕布走进去，公爵继承人已像他突然出现时那样消失了，包厢里的熏香味道浓重得过分。Charles面色潮红地坐在椅子里，随手整理鬓边的鬈发，他看起来有些懒洋洋的，姿态不似剧目开始之前那般优雅端庄，礼服的前襟也有些凌乱，Kate眨了眨眼，终于还是没有问她的主人是不是因为发热而不适，她有很多问题想问，但她并不急于知道一切答案。

Fin.


End file.
